Yellow and Green
by RavenHeart101
Summary: To stop the world from going to hell, a band of angels decide to separate the very two who start it. Dean Winchester dissapears the very same day X5-494 escapes from Manticore in 2020. Sam will do anything to get him back. Then comes Castiel. Slash. M/M.


Yellow and Green

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing other than this rehashing of the boring plot that is Alec-is-Dean. And even that I only partially own.

Summary: To stop the world from going to hell, a band of angels decide to separate the very two who start it. Dean Winchester dissapears the very same day X5-494 escapes from Manticore in 2020. Sam, once finding out about his brother's disappearance is willing to do anything to get him back. Then an angel named Castiel shows up and everything beings to fall into place-or fall apart.

A:N- I'm only "starting" a new story because I'm almost done with La Mort De Robin. Also, don't expect fast updates for this story. While I'm absolutely in love with the plot this isn't my number one priority at the moment, what with school and other writing assignments such as my original story. I hope you all enjoy this though.

**Warning(s): **Crossover. Alternate Universe. **Slash** of the Alec and Logan kind. Abuse. Swearing. Possible self-harm. **

* * *

**

The light switched on. "Good evening, Deano." Alec's heart seized, his green eyes gazed at the apartment, gauging possible escape routes. Possible choice of weapons. Not much had changed since he let Sam move into his shifty little apartment. His weapons were hidden meticulously, hidden in the Alec way, not the Dean way so that Sammy wouldn't be able to find them. He located one at the base of a picture Joshua had made him to cheer him up. "My name's Azazel."

Alec regarded him stiffly. The demon's right eye was itching with some sort of sore. He had a rash on the left side of his face, his hands shaking and red patches of missing and/or new skin all over what he could see of the demon's body. "I know who you are." The back of Alec's neck twitched in response as the demon took another step forward.

"Smart boy, Deano. That's why I always kept you around." He smiled at him. It wasn't a malicious smile; it was one of a proud father. One that Alec had seen countless times at Manticore. Alec's hand flexed, open and closed, itching to be used for something other than hanging uselessly by his side.

"Why are you here?" Stay cool, he told himself, he can't know you're afraid. They only feed off it. Alec had learned that demons weren't so much different as humans when it came to their psychology. Dean helped him learn that. Alec convinced himself that he wasn't afraid, consciously forcing his hand into a lax position by his side. He looked at the clock casually. 8:53pm. A small amount of panic rose up his spine: where was Sam?

"I want to tell you a story Deano." Alec's head snapped toward the demon, his heart almost stopping when he was called that this time. His mind flashed to all the other times he had been unwillingly called that name.

"Who says I want to listen?" Alec's voice was more sophisticated as Dean's. He used a bigger vocabulary.

"You don't know what I can do." The demon was taunting him-teasing him-his eyes a bright yellow. He motioned to a chair that sat a good ten feet from himself. "Sit down, take a load off. You've had a long day at work." At the look Alec sent him he gestured to the line (that wouldn't be visible to anyone who wasn't trained by Manticore or had really good eyesight) that had settled itself underneath his carpet. "It's not as though I'm going anywhere anytime soon." The demon smiled wryly at him.

"A devils trap." It was Dean who said it. Not Alec. Which was more surprising than the whole occurrence. Alec was beginning to think that part of him had finally merged with the part he tended to stray towards.

"Very good Deano." The demon's teeth glinted in the light streaming in through the window. Sunset. "Now sit down and listen." Alec made no motion to move. He would stand here all day until Azazel felt it time to tell him just exactly why he was there. "Or stand. Whatever makes you happy."

"Get on with it." Alec snapped. He was aggravated and he was tired. His Manticore training was rusty, yet still there. He briefly wondered how long it would take to make his way over to the base of the painting and shake out the weapon hidden there. He wondered where the hell Sam was, because if he was here this surely wouldn't be happening.

The demon chuckled quietly. "Don't want to rush this Deano. Let's take it slow, shall we." He clasped his hands together, as though he was enjoying the whole engagement. "Our story begins with a group of Angels worried about the end of the world…"

* * *

**2002

* * *

**

They were all gathered in a circle. It wasn't that unusual to see Angel's gathered in a circle. In an old abandoned warehouse. On a street with a bad reputation. It wasn't that unusual at all. What was unusual was that there was around fifty of them, and humans were on the inside of the circle. "We must put a stop to this!" One's voice rang loud and clear through the rest of the group.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Uriel?" This voice was sarcastic, begging in its own way an answer.

"We must stop it at the beginning, Alga." A softer, sweater voice said above them all. This one was female.

"You want us to kill Samuel Winchester?" Yet another voice. It was clouded in disbelief.

"Castiel." It was the first angel again. "That vulture is not your charge."

"Uriel, Anna, Alga… you must see reason. This is outrageous. Unrighteous-." Castiel was cut off, the desperation in his voice coaxing a few onto his side.

"Our father is wrong-!" Uriel tried again.

"Do you know what you are saying?" This one had a stronger voice, and an air about him that showed that he was stronger than the others. "This is our father you are speaking of!"

The female scoffed. "Oh calm down Michael."

"No." The archangel said fiercely to them all. "I will not kill Samuel Winchester."

"He is destined to be Lucifer's vessel!"

"Then let him be!"

"Ignore them, Uriel." This voice was one that belonged to an eager child. His eyes were round and big. "We can go back and kill him before he reaches the womb. I can just never deliver him."

"Armisael!" Yet another angel snapped. This one was yet another child.

"Think about it Diniel! We could stop the destruction of our world from ever happening!" Uriel tried to reason.

"I will _not_ let you murder an infant!" The area shook with a flash of lightning.

The humans shared looks with one another, their eyes communicating silently with one another before turning back to the angels. "There has to be another way, yes?" They didn't know who these people were, or why the children's opinions were so highly valued. Nor did they find any need for themselves to care. Usually they would, but there was something that tugged at their mind whenever it would stray into those waters.

The angels were overcome with silence; each thinking up a way to stop what they feared was inevitable from ever happening. Then an angel in the vessel of an old man spoke up. "What if we took away the older brother?" Castiel's head shot up in outrage. "Not kill him. Just remove him from the equation that is Sam Winchester."

"How would you suppose we do that, Barman?" Diniel asked, his voice holding a fear of being swayed over to the others side.

The old man smirked at him. "Bath Kol." He motioned to another female angel in the room. This one had a more peaceful look than Anna. "The prophecy of Samuel Winchester's turning mentions that of his brother picking him up to look for their father, does it not?"

The female nodded her head. "So it does."

"So what if the brother never showed up?"

* * *

Dean Winchester was as annoyed as he could have ever been. He slammed the door to the Impala, ignoring his father's voice in his head telling him that he really shouldn't damage the car if he wanted to keep it. He didn't want to keep it. He didn't want anything to do with that stupid life he had where his own brother couldn't pick up the phone and call him because he wanted a "normal life". Hadn't he given him enough of a normal life to last him even longer than he could have ever wanted? Dean thought so. Bitter thoughts of Sam were the last things Dean thought for a long time.

* * *

**2003- Stanford University

* * *

**

"Your brother's missing you idjit." Sam stared at Bobby Singer as if he had two heads. Dean was missing? Dean couldn't be missing. He probably just broke his phone or had the music in the Impala up too loud to hear it ring. It wouldn't be that surprising. "And his phone ain't broken boy."

Sam's heart began to pound in his ears. What if John had taken him on a hunt and left him there by accident? What if one of the monsters they hunted had finally gotten him, had struck him back? What if Yellow-eyes had done something-? Sam shook his head fiercely. What would Yellow-Eyes want from Dean? John was his guy. But Sam knew demons. They would do anything to get a rise out of you and they almost always went after your weaknesses. And, well, Dean was John's weakness. "Where's dad?"

"Lookin' for him. Now he said that I shouldn't tell ya. But I think you deserve to know." Bobby looked sheepish all of a sudden. But Sam couldn't bring himself to care, to worried and thankful that Bobby had come here. "Plus, you're the only one who really knows 'im."

Sam doubted that very much. How would he tell Bobby that he hadn't spoken to Dean in more than a year, blowing him off the last time he called- which was over a year ago? "I doubt it."

"You're his brother, Sam." Bobby reminded him. Which made it hurt all the more. "I don't think your daddy can find him if he doesn't want to be found. But you. You two know each other inside out, Sam. If anyone could find him I don't doubt it would be you."

Sam ran a hand down his face, a motion he had unconsciously stolen from Dean, as he took a rather large step away from the dorm, the door flying shut behind him. A tiny click echoed throughout both the hunter's heads. "I haven't spoken to him in over a year, Bobby."

Anger flashed only for a few seconds in the elder hunter's eyes. "Ain't that all the more reason for you to find your idjit brother and drag him home?"

Sam knew he was right, but had had done so much- betrayed so much- to get where he was today! It would seem as though it were all a futile attempt if he let it all go without any kind of fight. "Where's dad?" Yes, he asked it. And, yes, he asked it a bit more rude than he meant.

"Your daddy's out lookin' for Dean in Utah some place." Bobby's voice was rough and Sam was beginning to regret ever asking the question (if he hadn't the moment it came out of his mouth). Sam knew how close Bobby and Dean were. It was yet another thing Sam was always envious of. "If you think he can do a better job at findin' your brother than you are sadly mistaken, boy."

"Dean knows me Bobby. Not the other way around." Sam pleaded for him to understand.

"You're tellin' me that you don't know your brother's favorite color?" The old hunter demanded.

Sam winced. "Of course I know it!" Bobby stared at him for emphasis. "It's green."

"And do ya know why that's his favorite color?"

"Because it was the color of mom's eyes. But Bobby, that doesn't mean I know him-"He tried desperately again. He knew he was doing this pointlessly, and he also knew that he would go with Bobby no matter what. Which lead to him questioning why exactly he was fighting over this matter that was decided the moment those words-"Your brother's missing."-were uttered.

"Your daddy don't know that." Bobby interrupted, catching Sam short. His father-John Winchester, greatest hunter the world has had yet-didn't know what his son's favorite color was? "He thinks it's still yellow. An' don't even ask him about the reasoning."

"Dean stopped liking yellow after mom died." Sam whispered to his hands.

Bobby looked at him, his eyes softening. "You get why we need you yet, Sam? You don't think we need ya, but we do."

Sam nodded, swallowing down the bile that threatened to rise at the thought that his brother – that Dean-was missing in action. And the last words he would have ever said to him would have been a harsh "I'll call you later". Which he never fulfilled. "If he left on purpose he would have gone to Kansas." A smile was formulating across Bobby's face, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. "He used to always say that Kansas was home. Him and dad. And he'd have the Impala. He never leaves that thing. It's like his child."

"Good Sam. Good." The older man's voice was comforting now. It was as though he had just caught on to what Sam was thinking. "It ain't your fault Sam." The Winchester snorted at Bobby's words, refusing to argue with them. "We'll find your idjit brother ourselves, and then… And then he'll tell ya, and he'll make ya believe him." A small smirk fell across Sam's face. Yes… that would be Dean. Making him believe things that he didn't want to believe. Like telling him that angels were watching over him as a child. Sam still believed that. He just hoped that there was some angel out there watching over Dean.

* * *

**2000

* * *

**

Azazel stared at the scene. Two little children had just been created by the FBI group that went by the name of Manticore. It was a shame really. One of the twins had to die. According to the angel's that was. There couldn't be two little Dean Winchester's running around in the future. Who knew what that would produce. "Welcome into the world X5-493 and X5-494." It was a man who said it. He was just like the others. And, for some reason, that disgusted the demon more than the thought of humans. They knew one of the brothers were going to die sometime by the hands of the other. They were looking forward to it. A classic test of Natural Selection. Azazel knew he never liked humans for a reason.

* * *

**2009

* * *

**

It was X5-493 and X5-494's birthday. And it was the day that one of them would die. The angels were looking forward to it. They were practically biting their nails in anticipation for it. There was an air around Manticore as though they knew it was going to happen. X5-492 was gazing at the brothers, more importantly X5-493, while they sat together on the floor. She would never truly remember this moment.

X5-493 looked his brother in the eye and waited for the signal.

It was given and he didn't wait a second until he pounced. There was a glittering knife in his hand as it cut into his unsuspecting brother's cheek. Blood flowed freely from the wound, coating the knife. The guards didn't move.

Azazel looked at them all in disgust. Humans.

X5-494 put up as much of a fight as he could, but X5-493 had hit him one too many times in the head. He collapsed to the ground, his breath gone and his green eyes wide open as he stared up at his older brother. X5-492 was crying silently to herself. But she wouldn't remember him.

Then the guards moved forwards. One, each, grabbing hold of the two alive children and dragging them into a room in order to await their memories to be taken away. Azazel looked down at X5-494. He knew X5-493 would die someday. This was all part of his plan. Screw the angels to hell. Nothing would stop his Sammy from becoming his.

The demon's eyes flashed a brighter yellow than they could have been before, the irises becoming completely engrossed with yellow. A breath shot into X5-494 as his spinal cord snapped back into place. The child blinked up at the man in front of him. "You got a second chance kid." The demon smirked at him. "Make it worth my while." He winked. The last thing X5-494 saw that day was yellow.

He loved that color ever since.

* * *

A:N- Uh... so... how was/is it?


End file.
